


La sola cosa che ci divide è la realtà

by Polly_Stark



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Love, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Stark/pseuds/Polly_Stark
Summary: Per anni non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla vendetta, a quello stesso giorno, ma poi era arrivata lei e qualcosa si era di nuovo fatto spazio nel suo cuore – quel grumo di carne e sangue che ancora batteva nel suo petto – e allora era cambiato tutto.





	La sola cosa che ci divide è la realtà

“ _La prima volta che ci baciammo,_  
capii che non avrei mai più voluto baciare altre labbra  
al di fuori delle sue.”

 

 

«Dove vai?»  
  
Sapeva che lo avrebbe fermato, sapeva che glielo avrebbe chiesto, nonostante per un attimo avesse sperato il contrario. Non voleva dirle quello che stava per dirle. Non voleva farlo eppure doveva – non c'erano alternative.

Si voltò verso di lei –  _piccola, dolce Evey_ – e la fissò attraverso la maschera.  
  
«Per me è giunto il momento di incontrare il mio creatore e ripagarlo per quello che ha fatto.»

Sutler doveva morire – come erano morti tutti gli altri – insieme a Creedy.

E poi, alla fine, sarebbe arrivato anche il suo turno. Nel profondo di se stesso ne era consapevole.

Fece per voltarsi di nuovo, pronto ad affrontare il suo destino, ma la voce della ragazza glielo impedì.

«V, aspetta! Ti prego, non devi farlo per forza! Puoi lasciar perdere, potremmo andarcene da qui insieme.»

Una risata amara riecheggiò forte e chiara dentro la sua testa, mentre lo sconforto s’impossessava di lui.

Quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse possibile…

Per anni non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla vendetta, a quello stesso giorno, ma poi era arrivata lei e qualcosa si era di nuovo fatto spazio nel suo cuore – quel grumo di carne e sangue che ancora batteva nel suo petto – e allora era cambiato tutto.

_Se solo tu sapessi, mia cara Evey…_

«No. Avevi ragione su chi sono io, io non ho un albero che mi aspetta.»

Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, poi aggiunse: «Tutto quello che voglio, tutto quello che merito è alla fine di quel tunnel».

Niente più trucchi, niente più menzogne, questo le aveva assicurato solo qualche minuto prima, eppure ora le stava mentendo: perché l'unica cosa che voleva davvero era  _lei_ , la sua Evey, la ragazza spaurita che solo un anno prima aveva salvato dai Castigatori, e che invece adesso era lì, davanti a lui, più forte che mai e libera da quella paura che V aveva contribuito a far sparire per sempre.

«Ma non è vero» gli disse, all’improvviso, guardandolo con dolcezza.

Nell'istante in cui si avvicinò ancora di più a lui e posò le mani sulla maschera, il suo cuore mancò un battito. Per una frazione di secondo credette che gliel’avrebbe tolta, non poteva permetterlo, non voleva che vedesse il vero mostro che c'era sotto di essa. Invece, tutto quello che fece fu posare le labbra sulle sue e anche se quel pezzo di ceramica impediva il contatto diretto, a lui parve di percepire chiaramente la consistenza di quella bocca – così morbida, dolce e invitante.

_Ti amo, Evey Hammond, e ti amerò per sempre._

Evey si scostò da lui dopo un lasso di tempo che gli era parso infinito, senza però allontanarsi.  
V la tenne fra le sue braccia, combattuto, e una miriade di pensieri gli invase il cervello.

E se avesse davvero rinunciato alla vendetta per lei? Se fossero fuggiti veramente insieme, lasciandosi alle spalle tutto?

Una parte di lui lo voleva, lo bramava con una disperazione talmente intensa che quasi faceva male.

No, Evey meritava di più, e lui aveva una missione da portare a termine – un dovere a cui non poteva rinunciare, nemmeno per colei che amava.

Lentamente la lasciò andare, nonostante ciò che provava per lei.

«Non posso.»

Due semplici, ma non meno dolorose, parole pronunciate quasi con fretta – la stessa fretta con cui si allontanò, o meglio scappò via, da lei.  
  
Era sicuro che se fosse rimasto lì un solo secondo di più, avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria.

Dirigendosi verso il suo destino – la sua fine – sperò con tutto se stesso di poterla vedere un’ultima volta prima di morire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Spazio Autrice** _

Buonsalve a tutti!  
Finalmente ho scritto qualcosina su questo meraviglioso film che mi ha rubato il cuore. V per Vendetta è uno dei miei preferiti e amo tantissimo il rapporto che si crea fra V e Evey, quindi dopo averlo visto (di nuovo) qualche settimana fa in tv, non ho potuto fare a meno di cogliere la classica palla al balzo. Questa scena in particolare è una delle mie preferite e anche, secondo me, una delle più significative. Sicuramente scriverò altro su di loro!

Quanti di voi hanno colto la citazione all’inizio del capitolo? Ebbene, la frase in questione è uno stralcio della lettera scritta da Valerie e recapitata prima a V (suo “vicino” di cella a Larkhill) e poi a Evey (durante la sua prigionia).

Spero che abbiate apprezzato questa piccola storia. Un bacio ♥

Polly


End file.
